A riders love
by eragon fenariel3066
Summary: Eragon returns from Vroengard with a fellow dragon rider named,John,to find the love of his life in London,England,far from Alagaesia,but its not Arya,but someone new.Please review so you can tell me your likes and dislikes.I won't judge.
1. A riders love

a rider's love an Eragon And Harry Potter mix-up I do not own these characters so I give all credit to Christopher Paolini &  
J.K. Rowling chapter 1 meeting new friends

Eragon was sitting in a cafe drinking coffee,when a woman of 25 sat in front of him."Hi!" she said."hello" He said back.  
"my car broke down and I need someone to fix it."She said. "okay,i'll help you." said Eragon standing up. "Oh thanks" she said,also got out side he saw a sky blue Honda Accord.  
"okay,lets look under the hood." said Eragon,lifting the hood and took out a bandana and bent over to check the oil. His ring,Aren,showed bright in the sun and Hermione looked at it."you married?"she asked."Oh,this ring was my father's."he said back "oh!" she said."Whats your name?""Eragon Bromsson"He said."I'm Hermione nice to meet you how's my car?"  
"Well,not very good.I know a guy who can come pick it up."Said Eragon."oh,ok how much will it cost?"She asked "Well,lets see."He thought for a second."You could let me pay for it,in return that I drive you home and you let me take you to dinner."Said Eragon."I agree but how much would it cost?"She asked."$1000 maybe,but I got it covered."Eragon said cunningly.  
"Oh!I don't think I could pay you back?"She said."Thats why I offered to take you home and to take you to dinner."  
said Eragon."oh,yeah.""well,I'll call him and tell him,ok."Eragon said."Ok!"She said. !RIIIING!"Hello.""Hey can you come get a 2010 blue Accord?""Yeah,who's it for?""Hermione Granger.""Oh!a new girlfriend,aye!""No! just a friend!"  
"Oh!Allright I'll be there in an hour,Allright!""Allright,I"m taking her home the car's on fourth ave.""Allright,bye."  
"Bye!He's on his way shall we go now?""Yeah!where's your car?"He pointed to a sapphire blue 2011 corvette Z06.  
"Nice car Eragon!"She said."Thanks!Now shall we go?"he asked."Sure!"She walked toward they reached the car Eragon opened the door for Hermione."Oh,such a gentleman I see!"She got in and Eragon closed the door and got in,closed the door,crunk the car and pulled out.  



	2. Recovery

chapter 2 recovery

Eragon's POV

On the way to her house a song that I knew came was called tomorrow by Chris Young.  
"...We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you your no good for only bring each other tears and tonight I'm going to love you like theres nooo...Tomorrow I'm going to leave here I'm going to walk on out and leave here like every day I said I would...but tonight I'm going to give in one last time rock you strong in these arms of all the regrets that are bound to follow..."before I knew it I was singing along.  
As the song ended the GPS said "Turn right to reach destination."As I killed the engine,she said "Thank you very much for your help.""Your welcome."I soon as I said that it Started pouring rain.  
"You can come in if you like."She said."Thanks."I said back.I looked over at her and saw she had no coat on.I reached back to grab my old wolf hide coat from my first hunt."Here where this"I said."Thank you"She said,grabbing we reached the steps through the pouring rain she fumbled through her purse for the keys.  
She finally found her keys and unlocked the door,we were inside away from the rain."so about that dinner,when are we going to go and where is it going to be?"She asked as we entered her house."Saturday at 8:30 at that resturaunt we passed a mile back Ummm...Lilian's Rosette,I think it was."I said back."Oh ok,wanna watch a movie?"She asked."Sure,what do you have?"I asked."Well,these two are my favorites."She said pulling out two which read:The Outsiders And Halloween."Ummm...Halloween first then The Outsiders."I said."Ok."She answered.  
As we watched the movie I wondered if she would get scared what a stupid thought.I soon figured out she did and she started cuddling up to my arm in the middle of the movie."Scared are you?"I asked."Sort of."She the movie ended she was asleep with her head on my shoulder. "Hermione,Hermione!"I said softly."What?"She asked sleepily."The movie's over,wanna watch The Outsiders still?"I asked."Sure, will you put it in,please?"  
"Yeah."I said when the movie began we heard a knock on the door and I paused it."Hello?"She said."Hey,Hermione it's me,Ron,Harry an' Ginny are here,too."Said a voice."I'm coming."She said getting up.  



	3. Meeting the friends

Chapter 3 Meeting the friends

Eragon's POV

As she opened the door a tall red-haired,boy,a shorter black-haired boy with a scar shaped like lightning on his forehead,And a red-haired girl,all her (her,meaning Hermione)age walked in."hey!"She hugged them first one to notice me was the boy with black hair."Hello,you must be a friend of Hermione's?"  
He asked,extending a hand."I am."I said shaking his hand."Dirty muggle!"Muttered the red-haired boy.  
"What'd you say...Muggle,is it,I'll have you know I may not be a wizard but I sure can do magic!"I snapped.A look of surprise came over Hermione."How do you know what muggle means?"She asked."You sleep talk you know."I said."How can you do magic without a wand or being a wizard?"Asked the boy,Ron,which I learned was his name."Watch and see,Smart-ass!"I said sharply."Hermione can you get me a knife?"I asked.  
Without a word she walked to the kitchen.  
As she returned with a knife,I gently took it and said"Thank you."I put the knife blade on my arm,pressed down,and slid it a foot down,they all turned their head's as I did.  
"Eragon!"Screamed Hermione a look of horror on her face."Don't worry about it."I said putting a cloth on my arm.I took the cloth away,blood-stained,and replaced it with my right palm."Waise heill!"My palm roared to life with light,and as I removed it there wasn't even a mark.  
The first to talk was the boy named harry."How'd you do that?"He asked.  
"Hermione,can I talk to you real quick?Alone."I asked her."Sure."She said back.I opened the door and walked out followed by Hermione."Listen,Hermione there are some things I haven't told you."I said."Oh, what?"She asked."Well...um...how do I put this...  
I...Um...am a dragon rider,well not just a rider the leader of the rider's of Alagaesia."  
"You're what?"She asked in,amazement or fear,I don't know."I'm a dragon rider,  
not just any rider,I'm the leader."I said."Well...um... thats unexpected."She then I don't know why I did it,but I bent down my head and kissed her,not on the cheek but the lips.I went red in the face."I...uh...sorry about that I don't...I wasn't thinking I'm ver-"What I was going to say was lost,because at that moment she kissed me back. 


	4. A familiar pain

chapter 4 A familiar pain

Eragon's POV

"I...Um...guess I'll see you Saturday."I said with difficulty as I couldn't get through my head What had just happened."Wait,Eragon...nevermind.""Ok I'll see you then."She said,walking back to her door,first she gave me my coat back.  
Idiot,I thought to myself as I drove towards my house.I loved Arya but now pain with Arya will never go away,I miss her but I'll probably never see her for a few years.  
Beep!Beep!Beep!"Hello."Said john."Yo,John you know that girl you picked the Accord up for.""Yeah,Hermione wasn't it,sweet gal.""Yeah What ever,well guess what,I kissed her.""Whoah bro,score."  
"Shut up,I don't know how I'm going to tell Arya.""Whoah,We moved back from Vroengard after all the eggs hatched,We're,what year is it 2012,yeah we're well since we went forward in time 25 in your case and im lets see 45, we weren't killed we survived(this will be revealed later.),this girl is 25.""Arya's 100 years older than me but im just as old as Hermione. I think I'm in love,Again."I said. 


	5. Telling a friend your secrets

chapter 5 telling a friend your feelings Hermione's POV

I walked into my house with red cheeks,I hadn't been kissed by anyone else but Ron until now."Why are you so red in the face,Hermione?"Asked Ginny."Ginny,can I talk to you,alone."I asked her."Sure,Ron,Harry go outside real quick."She told Harry and they exited the room."Ginny,Eragon kissed me,and I kissed him back."I said."Oh I guess thats not good seeing as how Ron thought you and him were more than friends."She answered."Well Ron can think all he wants,because we're only friends."I said."I'm trying to find someone I like.""How long did he kiss you?"Asked Ginny."Only a few seconds,but his lips tasted like sweet honey."I answered "Well should we tell Ron and Harry or just Harry?"Asked Ginny."Neither,well you can tell them later,I'm going to dinner with Eragon saturday so tell them then,ok."I answered."Alright I'll tell them then.""ok well I guess you can leave if you want,Ginny tell the guys I said bye,ok."I said."Alright,see you later Hermione."She said,hugging me. 


	6. Saturday

chapter 6 Saturday

Eragon's POV

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"Ugh!You stupid clock just let me sleep!"I Yelled !BEEP!BEEP!"Ok,Ok,I'm getting up!"I said getting up."Damn clock."I muttered as I walked towards the dresser.I got on some Wrangler jeans and an aeropostle shirt and some socks and grabbed my boots.I opened the door and walked downstairs.I opened the refridgerator and grabbed the milk.I looked over to the table by the door some mail was there.I put the milk on the counter and walked towards the table.I opened the letter addressed from my friend in alagaesia who watches after Saphira while I was in the letter read:Dear Eragon,Saphira misses you more than anything she wants to see you sometime,Arsen.  
So Saphira is missing me,that figures."Well time for breakfast."I said putting down the letter and walking to the I finished eating grabbed my keys and bolted out the door.I just rode around for awhile and took the flowers home."I guess I should go to that farmland I rented do some work."I said aloud.I drove a few miles south to the farm and drove into the driveway."Well work time."I said walking towards the barn.I worked hard until 7:30 then went home to take a bath.I dressed in another Aeropostale shirt with nicer jeans and a vest and my nicest shoes and looked at my watch,8:00."Alright time to go."I said running through the house grabbing the keys and running out the door.  
KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"Hermione!I'm here lets go!"I door unlocked and Hermione walked out in a blue dress,and green heels on,with her hair brushed smoothly."Who are you and what did you do with Hermione!"I asked amazed."I could ask the same!"She said back.I handed her the roses which were behind my back."Awwww!Thank you Eragon!"She said hugging me."Ok!Lets go then."I said we walked towards the car and I opened the door for her,then off we went."So Eragon I have to ask you,why did you kiss me the other day?"She asked"Ummmm...Well you see I don't know why but it may be that your very beautiful or that I really like you I don't know."I answered back.  
We reached the resturaunt and we got walked in and found a table.A waiter came to our table and we ate and talked for it was time to leave so I payed the bill and we drove without a word ,it started raining a few minutes before we reached her got out and ran through the rain to her were soked and her hair was all in her eyes."Ok,well...um,bye I guess"She said."Wait!"I said.I walked up to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her,it was a long and sweet kiss."Now,it's good-bye!"I said and I left.  
"Well that was something."I said when I got home.I went to bed thinking about that !BEEP!BEEP!"Oh no the clock is going off again why do I even set it."I got up,and got dressed."Well,its lazy day time to play that new game I got Dragon Age:Origins."I said grabbing the game off the dresser.I went downstairs and grabbed the controller and popped the game in turned it on first,grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and sat on the floor.I created a Dalish Elf named Eragon(Of course.)And played until I didn't want to anymore.(If you you havent noticed this story is in the United States,probably near Alabama.) 


	7. Love is crazy

Chapter 7 Love is crazy

Hermione's Pov

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"Hermione it's us Harry,Ron,and Ginny."Said Harry's voice from behind the door."Hold on guys I'm not dressed give me a sec."I said running to my room.I got dressed and bolted to the door.I unlocked it and let them in,hugs followed Ron was mad looking."Ron whats wrong."I asked."That Muggle!I can't believe you kissed him Hermione!""What Thats what your yelling about!come on Ron act mature!"I yelled back."Why did you Kiss him!You kissed me first lest you remember!"He yelled."I can kiss whoever I choose Ronald,you kissed me once and it was non-romantic!.""So He's romantic now is he!"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!Harry opened the door."Why all the bloody yelling!"Yelled Eragon walking in.  
"Eragon!"I yell before anyone could react Ron punched Eragon in the mouth and drew his wand."Ron!"I said a strange word and a sword appeared in his hand,it was blue with a Sapphire in the pommel with a rune carved on its blade Ron looked at it but pushed it out of his pointed his wand at Eragon and yelled"Expelliarmus!"Eragon raised his right palm and yelled"Brisingr!"a ball of fire rushed out and his sword caught on fire spells hit in a blinding light and Eragon yelled the strange word and his sword disappeared and he rushed at Ron,Ron did the same with his and rushed at threw a fast punch at Ron and Ron was sprawled on the ground."Ron!Why did you attack Eragon!"Asked Ginny looking at her brother who was sitting on the floor with a bloody 's hat had fallen off and his ears were showing.  
"Eragon you're an elf!"I yelled."Ummm...about see the elves have celebration in Alagaesia called the Blood-oath celebration and during I was transformed from my normal human rider state to this. "He said picking up his hat."A rider what do you mean?"Asked Ginny."Well...I'm sort of a dragon rider,the leader in Alagaesia."He explained."Well sort of unexpected."said Harry amazed."Well what did you come over here for you stupid muggle!"Yelled Ron standing up and wiping the blood from his nose."I came over here to say I'm leaving for 2 weeks to Alagaesia,and I want you all to come with me."He said back calmly."Really!When do we leave?"I asked."NOW!"He yelled."Vraenrier!"He added.A light filled the the light cleared I saw bright sunshine and trees everywhere."Welcome to Alagaesia!"said Eragon.


End file.
